


Truly A Surprise

by KuroBakura



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Gift Giving, Out of Character, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Koma has a gift for his fellow Shaolin Warrior but is too nervous to give it to him...until Raiden tells him otherwise.





	Truly A Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [KuroBakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura) in the [FWU_2019_Feb_Valentines](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2019_Feb_Valentines) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Koma and Kung Jin exchanging surprise Valentine’s Day gifts for each other.

Kung Jin was resting under a tree as some of the Shaolin warriors were practicing. Even though, it was Valentine’s Day, it just felt like another, regular day to Kung Jin. From a distance, another warrior named Koma was watching him from a distance. Koma was a couple of years older than Kung Jin but he was more feminine and pale compared to him. He was also holding a small box in one of his hands and was feeling nervous at the same time as he held it. 

 

Koma has a huge crush on Kung Jin. Raiden was watching them both from a distance. He had nothing against two warriors being together, regardless of gender. In fact, he personally thought that Kung Jin and Koma would be wonderful together. Not just as warriors but as a couple, too. Koma was slightly hesitating to go over to Kung Jin. No one knew about his crush on the younger one. No one. Not even Raiden himself.

 

When Kung Jin got up from and started walking over to where Koma was standing, Koma chickened out and ran from his hiding place. Raiden shook his head at the sight.

 

A little bit later, Raiden caught Koma in a shed by himself, cursing himself out. Koma hated feeling like he could not do it. 

 

“Why am I like this?! I should not be but I am!” Koma asked himself.

 

“You can keep asking yourself that but you may never find an answer.” Raiden suddenly piped up. Koma jumped and turned to where he heard the voice coming from. Koma sighed in relief.

 

“Oh, Master Raiden! I...I apologize. I better be on my way.” Koma said to him. Raiden held one of his hands up to stop him.

 

“Before you go..I  wanted to talk to you.” Raiden told him. Koma gulped.

 

“About what?” Koma asked hm.

 

“About why you chickened out on giving Kung Jin his gift that you got him for today.” Raiden replied. Koma blushed.

 

“How...How do you know about that?” Koma asked him another question.

 

“Because I saw you looking at him from your usual hiding spot.” Raiden asked him. Koma felt so embarrassed and relieved at the same time. Embarrassed that Raiden saw him but relieved that he was not scolding him for it.

 

“So...I guess you know how I feel about Kung Jin, don’t you.” Koma said to him. Raiden nodded back.

 

“I am not here to judge you but I am here to tell you that you should not feel like you need to scared of to give him the gift.” Raiden said back to him.

 

“But...it is more than just a gift. ...It is a Valentine’s Day gift, Master. You do know that today is Valentine’s day, right?” Koma said then asked him. Raiden chuckled.

 

“Yes, Koma, I know it is but still, you do not need to be afraid. He means a lot to you and if you want to give him it whether just as friend or more, just do it. No one nor I am going to be against you for doing so either.” Raiden replied to him. Koma need that his Master was right.

 

“True. Thank you, Master Raiden.” Koma said with a smile. Raiden smiled back. Koma quickly left the Shea’s to go find Kung Jin. Raiden stayed back so Koma did not feel nervous like he already was feeling.

 

###

 

As he made his way around the grounds, Koma finally found Kung Jin. Alone. This was the perfect opportunity to give him gibe now before other warriors saw them.

 

“This is my chance.” Koma thought to himself. He took a deep breath and started to walk to over to Kung Jin. Kung Jin noticed him from the corner of his eye and turned to face him. 

 

“Hey, Koma!” Kung Jin happily exclaimed. Koma stopped in front of him. 

 

“Hey, Kung Jin. There is something that I need to give you.” Koma said to him.

 

“Really? How ironic! I have something for you, too.” Kung Jin said as he also took a small box from his small pouch on his belt. Koma’s eyes widened.

 

“You have a gift? For Me?” Koma asked him. Kung Jin nodded with a smile on his face.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Kung Jin said to him. Koma calmed down and smiled back. He also held his gift in front of him towards Kung Jin.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you as well.” Koma said back to him. Both of them exchanged their gifts. 

 

“How about...we open our gifts together?” Koma asked. Kung Jin nodded in agreement. The two of them opened their gifts. When they looked inside of the boxes, they let out s happy chuckled and gently took the gifts out of their boxes. Koma’s gift was a beautiful and gold earring and Kung Jin’s was a crudely made bracelet with his name engraved onto it but to him, it was the most beautiful he has ever received. 

 

“Did you make this?” Kung Jin asked him.

 

“Yes, I did..do you like it?” Koma answered and replied. Kung Jin looked at him, still smiling.

 

“I  _ love  _ it. Thank you so much.” Kung Jin replied to him. Koma looked at him.

 

“You’re welcome and thank you for this gift. I love mine as well.” Koma said back to him. The two of them put their gifts on then started to walk together on the grounds. Koma felt so much better about this but if only he could tell how much he truly likes him. But for now, he was just happy that his friend really loves his gift...just as much as Koma loves Kung Jin. 

 

Raiden, who now saw what happened, was smiling as well. This definitely was a Happy Valentine’s Day for the two of them. 

 

**_The End_ **


End file.
